Twilight Sparkle
|personality = Intellectual, resourceful, caring, innocent, brave, heroic, honorable |appearance = Unicorn with lilac fur, a horn, pair of wings, and a cutie mark with Pink six-pointed sparkle surrounded by five small white sparkles, with indigo mane tail |occupation = Princess of friendship and Equestria Principal of the School of Friendship Princess Celestia's student (formerly) Starlight Glimmer's teacher (formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Mane Six School of Friendship Royal Family of Equestria |goal = |home = Castle of Friendship Golden Oak Library (formerly) Canterlot (formerly) |family = Twilight Velvet (mother) Night Light (father) Shining Armor (older brother) Princess Cadence (sister-in-law) Flurry Heart (niece) Uncle |pets = Owlawicious (owl) |friends = |minions = Spike (Assistant) |enemies = |likes = Reading books, her friends, learning magic, researching, magic, friendship magic, reading, studying |dislikes = Having friends (formerly), treating her friends poorly, failing, arguing amongst everyone, her loved ones in danger |powers = Intellectual skills;Child Prodigy Alicorn Magic (formerly Alicorn Magic) Flight |possessions = Quill Books |weapons = Her magic |quote = As the Princess of Friendship, I try to set an example for all of Equestria. "My new role in Equestria may mean I have to take on new responsibilities, and our friendships may be tested, but it will never, ever be broken." }} Princess Twilight Sparkle is one of the seven main protagonists of the television series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is voiced by Tara Strong with her singing voice done by Rebecca Shoichet, who also voices Sunset Shimmer. Background In the pilot episode, "Friendship is Magic'," Twilight learns of nightmare Moon's return after being banished into the moon for a thousand years. The only way to defeat her would be the elements of harmony. She warns Celestia of the situation at hand but instead is told to make friends in ponyville while also overseeing preparation for the sun's celebrati Physical Appearance Official Description Dutiful and intelligent, Twilight Sparkle is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! She once studied so much, she made no time for anypony else. That is until her mentor, Princess Celestia charged her with the study of a special kind of magic--- friendship! Newly converted to the joys of having friends, she uses her knowledge and unusually powerful gift for magical spells to help her companions in Ponyville. Though sometimes she gets on her "high horse" about what's right or wrong, her eagerness to learn and lend a helping hoof endear her to her new friends in Ponyville, and when the going gets tough, her big brain and love for her friends transform her into a natural born leader! Personality Out of all her friends, Twilight uses her reationalizing skills to come up with perfect explanations as to why certain events play out. Twilight has a very strong friendship with her closest friends. Initially, she didn't understand what friendship was until she met other members of the Mane Six. According to her in "The Times They Are A Changeling," as the princess of Friendship, she has to spread it throughout Equestria but also points out that sometimes, she needs to learn more about Friendship after witnessing Spike stand up for his friend Thorax the Changeling She also befriended Starlight Glimmer after learning her past and forgave her for her misdeeds about traveling in the past and also forgave Discord for his betrayal, showing she indeed is quite forgiving. She is also very knowledgeable about Equestria's history, as seen in such episodes as Luna Eclipsed and Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. She almost passes out when she finds out that the Canterlot Library has a restricted section in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. Gallery Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Mentors Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonsits Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Movie characters Category:Time travelers Category:Females Category:Heroines